Don't Go! Part 1
by ShibuyaPsychicResearch6
Summary: Hey there, hope you like my story. I am a BIG Animaniac Fan so I wrote this story about how I think they grew up. Characters: Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner of course! Orphelia and William Warner, King and Queen mum and dad Enjoy!


A soft kiss was planted on his little forehead and with a small giggle; the woman left his cot side and hung up the colourful mobile above him. Like all young babies of 2, as she stepped away he began to whimper as a sign for her to return. When she did, she lifted him out of his crib and cuddled him gently.

"Night Night Mummy. I love you." He said softly.

Feeling her warmth and presence he slowly closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. The young woman slowly ran her hand through the dark fur on the top of his head and whispered in his ear very softly.

"Goodnight, my son, young Wakko Warner."

She placed him carefully back into his little chamber and raised the bars upwards until they clicked shut. She blew him a small kiss and moved along to the small, pink, frilly cradle beside her. In the cradle lay a tiny, newborn child around 9 months of age. The baby was curled up into a ball while sucking her thumb. Wearing a pink sleep suit and wrapped tightly in a cosy blanket, she looked to comfy to disturb. The woman never lifted her out but merely tucked her further under the blanket until only her bright white face and small red nose were sticking out. With a smile, the woman knelt down and kissed her cheek saying;

"My young daughter, sleep well tonight Dot Warner."

Feeling happy that both of her young children were safe and snug in there beds, she smiled and mumbled "Goodnight." Switching off the light and closing the door slightly she quietly walked down the long corridor towards a small door. As he walked, she glanced constantly at the bright blue wallpapered walls and in the content of each brass photo frame. All that was in them was old photos of her past...like her father and mother in one and her cousins in another. Her footsteps echoed along the hallow walls and the glass like floor glimmered as the chandeliers shone brightly above.

She arrived at the other door in no time and slowly opened it thinking the boy inside was fast asleep like his siblings. Instead, she found him lying upside down on top of his covers with his head in a book. She sighed and walked across the dark green carpet to her son.

"Yakko, it was bedtime an hour ago. I thought you would be asleep by now." She asked, sounding worried about the mood her son would be in when the morning comes.

"Don't worry mum, ONE more chapter, PLEASE!!!" Yakko replied, begging. His mother took his book of him in an instant.

"Yakko, sweetie, your 5 years old and you can already read, I think you need to stop...now." she said.

"But...but...oh alright...I guess I should have gone to bed a while ago, but I'm a growing Prince! I should be filling my head with knowledge."

"Yes, I know but you won't be king until you're much older, darling. Unless you father and I resign or...leave in such a way."

"I don't want that to happen...EVER." Yakko yelled.

"But we will one day...and when we do, I need you to promise me that you will always take care of your two younger siblings and never give up trying...promise."

"I promise, Mum. I shall go to bed now. I bid you goodnight." He chuckled.

Then, his mother reached into her dressing gown pocket and pulled out a chain. Hanging on that chain was a pendant in the shape of a heart cut in half. But the other half was missing. The half she was holding was engraved in fancy writing, it read; "Son". She placed the chain in his hand and closed it into a fist.

"Keep this. I have the other half with me all the time." And with that she pulled out other pendant identical to Yakko's, only this half said; "Mother". Yakko smiled at his kind and gentle mother and reached out his arms for a hug. She hugged him tightly and kissed his head.

"Now, it's time for bed for you young man. Tomorrow is another day." She sat his book on his bed-side cabinet and in the process, switched of his light. Yakko snuggled cosily underneath his covers and laid his head on the pillow. His mother patted his head then kissed it once more. Before going to sleep, Yakko placed the half-heart pendant beside his book. He heard the door close and darkness filled the room. Thoughts rushed through his mind and his mother's words echoed in his ear-drums. _"...your father and I resign or...leave in such a way.", "But we will one day..."_ Staring at the ceiling he could feel his eyes slowly shut and soon he was dreaming about the very day that followed.

His mother headed to her room back along the glass floored corridor. When she entered, she saw her husband staring out the window. Eyes blood shot and face frowning. She wandered over and placed her gloved hand on his shoulder.

"He's coming, Orphelia. I don't know when but I can sense it." He replied. She said nothing but decided to nod and join him with staring out of the window down to the fields below.

"I have to fight him...so Yakko will have to start his training tomorrow." He added.

"What do you mean by that, William?" she asked, confused

"I may not survive this battle, so if I go then you will need some help around the castle. Yakko is the next heir to the throne and he shall do his duties starting tomorrow." Her husband explained. She nodded in agreement and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Until tomorrow then..." She muttered.

"Until tomorrow." He echoed.

**************

The sun crept out from below the horizon filling the fields with shimmering light. The dew that lay on each blade of grass dripped to the muddy ground. Birds could be heard in the distance chirping their sweet morning tune. Yakko Warner lay sleeping in his king sized bed dreaming of a land filled with marshmallows. As he reached out to eat one the image began to fade and the ground began to shake. When the image disappeared fully, Yakko opened his eyes and found out what had woken him from his wonderland. A little boy was sitting on top of him in bright blue pyjamas. Wakko was punching his arm to try and wake him up. Fortunately for him, it worked.

"Big brother, wake up now!" he yelped. Yakko was baffled at how his little sibling could have escaped his cot. "Must have found a new way to unhinge it." He thought. He sat up and stretched his muscles free from stiffness. He yawned and smiled half-heartedly at his younger brother.

"I guess I have no choice now, do I?" he replied. Wakko just shook his head saying "NO!" and laughed loudly. Yakko hugged his little brother and ruffled his fur. With a chuckle, Wakko jumped off the bed and began to walk to the door. He then gestured for his brother to follow. As he ran out of the door, Yakko jumped up and ran behind his smaller, more energetic, sibling. Through the corridors they ran, laughing so loud that it echoed. They both finally arrived at the kitchen and to Yakko's surprise his father was missing from the table. Curiously, he sat down and looked at the empty chair. His mother, Orphelia, could see how he looked at the chair.

"Your father had to go out today, he is setting up a special training programme for you." She explained, addressing Yakko. He then smiled at his mother and licked his lips anxious for food. A plate was placed in front of him; it contained two fried eggs, a slice of toast and a pancake, fried to perfection. Yakko had always admired his mother's cooking. He heard a cry coming from Wakko and Dot's room.

"That's her finally awake. Better go get her up and fed." His mother sighed as she skipped out of the kitchen. Wakko had joined him at the table and began munching his toast. He had just about finished when his mother returned with baby Dot wide awake in her arms. She sat her in the little highchair by the table. It was a rose pink colour and had flowers all over it. Yakko smiled at his youngest sibling and she did the same as she banged the platform waiting to be fed. Right on cue, a bottle full of hot milk was placed in front of her and with a chuckle she grabbed it and began drinking from it

The father of the family then entered the kitchen and smiled at his oldest son. Wakko jumped off his seat and ran for his daddy or "Daddoo" as he called him. Squeezing his leg tighter than ever, he was hauled up in to the air and his father treated him like an aeroplane and began to throw him up toward the ceiling but not quite touching it. Wakko yelled as he was thrown higher and higher up. Lowering his son, the father wiped the sweat of his forehead.

"Ok, Yakko my boy let your training begin. Come on, get dressed and be outside by noon." He finished as he ran back out the door but before doing so he kissed his daughter on the head and patted Yakko on the shoulder.

"What did daddy mean by training, mummy." He asked. Orphelia tried to explain it as easily as she could to the 5 year old.

"Well, emmm...your father thought that...to make you a good king when you're older he thought...he could begin training you early." She attempted. It worked and Yakko ran out of the kitchen to get dressed for his day. With Wakko running amok in the kitchen and Dot drinking happily, she carried Wakko to the family room where she dressed him for their day out.

"If you behave this morning, I'll take you and your sister somewhere special." She said. Wakko's eyes grew massive as he wondered what that somewhere could be. He nodded in agreement and helped his mother to change him into his blue T-shirt, denim dungarees and red cap. Even although the Warners were royalty, they preferred to dress casually during the day. With Wakko changed, she sent him to his room to play while she took care of Dot. Still sitting in her highchair, the young baby gurgled at the sign of her beloved mother.

"BLAH BLAH!"She yelled and reached out to grab her mothers arm. Orphelia laughed at her struggle to reach. She carried her out of the kitchen and into the family room where Yakko was standing in an ivory coloured shirt and denim dungarees looking rather eager to get outside to his father. He was hopping from foot to foot waiting for his mother to give him orders.

"Ok, ok calm down."She said. "Your father wants to meet you by the garden fountain...don't ask me why just get going." With that Yakko ran through the kitchen and out of the large back door. As he opened the door, the sweet aroma of lavender filled his nose. The sky was bright blue with a small gathering of clouds but Yakko knew that no rain was on its way. The sun was beating down and making the ground glimmer. From a distance, Yakko could see a figure standing by the fountain. It was his father, or King William as some people called him. With his robe swishing in the cool breeze, he waited patiently for his oldest son.

"Hey dad!" Yakko called from the other end of the garden. Waving, he ran across the freshly cut grass towards his father. King William opened his arms wide ready to receive a cuddle. Yakko jumped up and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Are we starting my training today?" He asked.

"Yes! To get you strong for becoming king." His dad replied. "You need to be ready for your role as ruler of this land."

"Wow. Sounds hard."

"Not exactly, just follow my lead and you'll be fine."

"Do you think I'll make a good king daddy?" William just looked at his son with wide eyes then smiled.

"I'm sure you will, Yakko my boy."

"Great then lets get started." Yakko proclaimed as he jumped from his father's arms and began to march seriously across the pathway by the fountain.

"Ok, let the training commence!"


End file.
